For Both of Us
by Eden Rosetta
Summary: Wicked Glinda takes a moment to contemplate the future of Oz postwizard. She also discovers some things about herself.


Title: For Both of Us

Author: Eden Rosetta

Fandom: Wicked Musical-verse

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Short Vignette in which Glinda contemplates the future of Oz and herself. Musical- verse

For Both of Us

By; Eden Rosetta

Glinda couldn't see her, but that didn't mean she wasn't there. She was always there in some form….some way. She could feel her presence as tangibly as she could feel Elphie's Grimmerie that she clutched to her chest like a cherished children's toy.

It has been only a few days since she learned of the demise of her friend, her sister, her Elphaba. And it has been only mere hours since the departure of the Wizard. She cannot help but be saddened; this was the day her friend had worked for…the day for which she had braved exile. She who was most worthy to see this dawn would never know of the joyous news.

How could she possibly be expected to enjoy such a day when there was no one to share the true victory with? How was she supposed to stand in front of those brainwashed Ozians and slander her dearest friend? She knew she didn't posses the strength; Elphie was the stronger of them and she knew it. Elphaba had courage to stand up for herself even if it meant to live alone as a self made outcast.

Tears glittered in her eyes like the diamonds that adorned the tiara embedded into her golden curls. Tears for both her loss and her own weakness. How desperately she wished she could be strong and everything that people thought that she was. A tear skated down her cheek splattering on the ancient leather cover of the book she held to her breast. 'I'm just as much of a fraud as the Wizard I'm replacing,' she thought with overwhelming despair.

"Elphie, I can't do this without you. I need you, please." she whispered, her melodic voice filling the room. She got no answer, the silence was deafening in her ears. In fact so consumed was she with her grief that she almost missed the soft rasping voice that answered her.

"Glinda, this is no time to be feeling sorry for yourself. I believe in you but, that won't mean a damn thing unless you believe in yourself too."

"Elphie? Elphaba?' she called her eyes darting around her. She spun slowly the room was empty and she was alone as ever. She had felt her…heard her. She called one last time and the silence echoed around her empty and offering no further comfort nor wisdom.

She realized then that she needed no further wisdom. She looked down to the precious bundle in her arms studying it with sudden interest as though considering a very important question. She stroked her hand over the cover feeling the softness of leather. Her well manicured hand smeared the single tear that had fallen from her eyes. She sighed heavily and sniffled softly.

"For both of us." She whispered with strong and newfound conviction. She would do what she could for Oz. She would see that her friends blood had not been spilt in vain. Or even if she failed she would die trying as Elphaba had. And Glinda resolved that she should be both blessed and lucky to die for such a cause.

Her eyes looked upward away from the cover of the Grimmerie and locked on the sight of the sunlight streaming in through the window. She walked over to the window almost hypnotized and set the book on the sill. Still deep in thought she unlatched the window and pushed it wide open. A gentle warm breeze blew in caressing her face like a familiar lover; fluttering through her curls and refreshing her soul in a way she couldn't seem to put words to. The soft sunlight warmed her face and she let her eyelids fall shut, drinking in the warmth of the rays of the sun. She let her soft pink lips curl upwards into a small smile and she blinked open her eyes and watched the sunset over the Emerald City making the city glitter as though the buildings themselves were alive.

Glinda stood there for quite a while standing in silence as she watched the sunset on one era of Oz knowing that tomorrow the sun would dawn on a new and better era. And she found herself filled with trepidation but at the same time hope. She glanced down at the book that lay on the sill beside her and smiled softly.

"For both of us, wherever you are. ….my friend."


End file.
